Brothers
by H. Morgan
Summary: Paddington. He knew that name, he just couldn't remember from where. When he finally does, he knows it's not just a coincidence because Gibbs didn't believe in them and neither does he.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Paddington. He knew that name, he just couldn't remember from where. When he finally does, he knows it's not just a coincidence because Gibbs didn't believe in them and neither does he.  
**Categories:** AU, Tim/Tony-brothers. Family, friendship, drama, angst, hurt/comfort.  
**Tags/Spoilers:** Season 6, episode 17 "South by Southwest". Starts just after that episode ends.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its character. No money is made from this. It's only for fun.  
**Notes:** This is just a short chapter, more of a preview to see if people like the idea before I decide if I'm going to continue or not. For this, Tony's mother did not die when he was 8, she died when he was 11; but she abandoned the family when he was 8. I also know that according to the NCIS-Wikia (which is where I get most of my information other than the show itself) it said that DiNozzo was born in 1972, but for this I have aged him to being born in 1969. The reasoning for this is because I was going to de-age Tim from 1977 to 1980 but than realized he would have just been graduated from Johns Hopkins and still would have had to go through FLETC before starting work at Norfolk (and than for the MCRT) so aging Tony seemed like the best solution to give them an 8 year age difference instead of 5. I have also decided that because I loved the episode and loved her, Erin Kendall is still alive. Tim was able to save her, they dated and are now married for this story. If you don't like that, I'm sorry. Obviously this means the whole team has met Tim's parents and the rest of his family. Tim also has an older brother (that is not Tony!) ... cause I got some ideas.

* * *

_"Clive DiNozzo."_

_"Clive Paddington, my mother's side."_

_Clive Paddington._

_Paddington._

The case was over and he could finally sit down for a rare, undisturbed (by work and co-workers) three day weekend. Throughout the whole case, Tony's comment had been bugging him and it only made him more upset when he couldn't pinpoint where he knew the name 'Paddington' from. It wasn't until he had actually gotten home Thursday night after work that he realized where he had heard the name. It had been his name for the first three years of his life; before he was adopted by the McGee family. Tim knew that it could just be a coincidence that he and Tony had relatives with the same surname, but Tim knew that Gibbs never believed in coincidence and so neither did he. He just had to do some investigating.

It was quiet when he stepped foot into the apartment he share with his wife of one year until he remembered that Erin was going to Seattle for the weekend to visit with her younger sister. That would mean he wouldn't see her until Monday night after work or Tuesday night after work, whichever day she would be able to fly back on. As he pulled off his jacket and hung it up in the front hall closet, he soon made his way fully into the apartment. The place was a nice blend of the two of them. It was modern looking with the furniture, yet colorful in art that they both liked.

The kitchen was off to the right, along with a pantry that also held the laundry room. In the kitchen sat a four person breakfast table. When they had more people over for holidays, they set up a nicer dining table in the living room just outside the kitchen. When they just had friends over they usually ate in the living room. Across the living room from the kitchen was a hallway with a door on each side. Each were the smaller bedrooms. One had been kept as a guest room for whenever his sister Sarah showed up, or they were babysitting one or more of their many nieces and nephews, or if he and Tony had a guys night and Tony was too drunk to drive home; or when Erin's little sister came for a weekend visit as they took turns visiting each other.

The far left bedroom had been converted into Tim's 'geek room' as Tony liked to call it after he had help them move into the apartment a few weeks after their wedding. There was a desk set up with his computers against the right wall, while the left wall had shelves and shelves of his books and records. In the middle of the room was another desk with his typewriter where he currently had half of his third novel typed up on. Continuing down the hall, straight ahead is the bathroom before you turn to your right and find one more door that leads into the master bedroom and bathroom. Everything in the their room was in a rich shade of maroon, mixed with white and dark grays.

After locking away his gun and badge into the lock box bolted into his dresser, he took a quick shower and changed into a pair of sweats. Tim quickly made himself a sandwich and grabbed a beer for dinner before heading into his home office as he liked to call it (because it sounded better then Tony's title) and sat down at his computer. He needed to get some information. He knew that he could call his parents and just ask them, but one; it was a little late and two; he didn't want to bother them with something that could (even if Gibbs wouldn't think so) easily be a coincidence and he didn't want to cause any sort of conflict or fight between his parents and himself.

He had always known he was adopted and his parents never tried to hide it from him. He had two photos of him and his birth mother. One was a wallet size that he kept with him while the other, a larger of the same photo, he kept on his writing desk. He knew that her name was Caroline Paddington and he had been born Timothy William Paddington and just two weeks before Christmas (three months after his third birthday) he was adopted by Craig and Angela McGee after his mother died of breast cancer.

Angela McGee had been a nurse at the hospital Caroline had spent a lot of time at for her treatments and they had become quick friends over the seven months before Caroline finally lost her battle. Before she had though, she had asked Angela and Craig to take him, Tim, and raise him as their own because she had no other family that could. They had even already been in the process of the adoption before Caroline had died, at least according to the stories his mother told him as he grew up a McGee.

Now Tim had to wonder if that was true. Could he really have grandparents or aunts and uncles out there? Could his teammate, his best friend, his surrogate big brother Tony DiNozzo be related to him? Tim laughed at the thought of them possibly being cousins. It was the only thing that would make sense for them if they were somehow related through the Paddington name. It had to be the only explanation if they did turn out to be related because Tim could remember Tony telling him that his mother had died when he was eight years old. Being that Tony was eight years older then Tim, the younger man knew that they wouldn't or couldn't be brothers as his own mother had died three years later.

Already knowing that his birth father was not listed on his birth certificate that was safely tucked away with all his other majorly important papers in a fire safe box in the closet, he didn't even bother getting it. He was just going to try and do a general search for his mother and hope for the best at this point. He knew he could also try and backtrack from where and when he was born and hope that something came of it. All Tim really knew was that it was going to be a very long three day weekend. One in which he hoped did not end up getting a call-out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Paddington. He knew that name, he just couldn't remember from where. When he finally does, he knows it's not just a coincidence because Gibbs didn't believe in them and neither does he.  
**Categories:** AU, Tim/Tony-brothers. Family, friendship, drama, angst, hurt/comfort.  
**Tags/Spoilers:** Season 6, episode 17 "South by Southwest". Starts just after that episode ends.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its character. No money is made from this. It's only for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I wasn't too sure how this story would go as I was sort of winging it for that chapter. Sorry, I meant to have this up back on Sunday but I got stuck. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter. I still don't really know where I'm fully going with this whole story to be honest. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Monday morning rolled around which meant it was back to work. Over the weekend Tim barely got any sleep, or food for that matter. He looked like death warmed over, he wasn't feeling too hot either. He had finally stopped in his search for lost family a little after midnight Sunday night and tried to get a good needed six hours of sleep before he had to get up for work again. It didn't work out that way, but he at least tried. With a possible total eight hours of sleep over the whole three day weekend; when six o'clock Monday morning finally rolled around Tim was already showered, dressed and out the door for work.

When he got into work he wasn't at all surprised to find Ziva already sitting at her desk. He gave her a smile and a wave as he walked to his own desk. Looking at the team leader's desk, he knew the older man was already in the building somewhere. He was always the first member of the MCRT into work every morning and usually the last one to leave at night. In his first year on the team, Tim always thought that Gibbs slept down in Autopsy just to make sure he was the first one into work in the morning; of course that was if he ever slept at all.

Sitting down at his desk; Tim placed his coffee and the bag with his donut down before powering up his computer. Once that was running he pulled the donut from the bag to start his usual ritual of pulling all the sprinkles off. As he was doing so, he didn't see Tony enter the squad room or sit down at his own desk. Tim had a plan, he just hoped it would work. And that Abby wouldn't find out and get mad at him. He had a friend that worked at another lab that was willing to help him do a DNA test against himself and Tony. Now all he needed was something with Tony's DNA on it. He knew he could easily get a coffee cup or something when nobody was around and that was what he planned on doing.

When he had learned over the weekend that his mother really did have other family and low and behold; she had once had a brother named Clive Paddington. Once he had learned that, Tim knew it was not a coincidence anymore. He and Tony were related. It wasn't until he learned that his mother Caroline was the only daughter and she had no sisters that the idea he and Tony were brothers not cousins started forming. He wasn't sure how it was possible and he was sure he could just ask Tony some questions but Tony being Tony; he would start asking some of his own questions. Starting with why Tim was all of a sudden interested in learning about his family.

Tim wasn't ready to tell the older agent what he had learned over the weekend until he was absolutely one hundred percent sure it was true. There was also the thought that he had no idea what to say to Tony that wouldn't cause the older man to laugh in his face. Right now to Tim, that would be one of the last things he would want to happen to him. He was use to Tony teasing him and making fun of him; it was mostly in all good nature now; most so than it was when Tim had first joined the team.

"Hey, McGee! How was your weekend?" Tony asked, hitching a hip onto the corner of Tim's desk.

Tim shrugged, "Same as every rare weekend we get off."

"Ah." Tony nodded, "Computer games."

Before either of them could say anything else Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen from seemingly out of nowhere. A quick glare from him sent Tony scurrying back to his own desk to get to work while Tim quickly returned to his computer screen. It was going to be a cold case day until they got a call out; if they got a call out. That was fine with Tim as he was still trying to figure everything out that he had learned over the weekend. He still could not believe that he and Tony were related in any way. They were so different, than again they had grown up in different settings and backgrounds. Tim grew up with two loving parents and a younger sister while Tony grew up with a drunk for a father and no mother past a certain age; unless you counted his numerous step-mothers.

Even with just working cold cases throughout the day; the day seemed to fly by and before anyone knew it Gibbs was telling them all to go home. Ziva and Tony were already at the elevator with their things before Tim had even moved. He kept glancing over to Tony's desk where the two coffee cups the other field agent had drank from throughout the day sat in the trash can. Tim knew he needed to get one of them for a DNA test, he just needed to do so without Gibbs seeing him.

"Everything okay, McGee?"

Tim jumped at his bosses voice. When he turned he found Gibbs standing on the other side of his desk, looking down at him with a frown on his face. Tim opened his mouth to say that everything was fine but he knew Gibbs would be able to tell he was lying. That was the one thing he always hated; he could never lie worth his life. He had never planned on going to the boss or asking for his help with this little side project be he found himself snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head in the negative.

"You know my door is always open." Gibbs stated before turning and heading for the break room.

Not wanting to be confronted by the older man when he returned again; Tim quickly shut down his computer, grabbed up his jacket and backpack before heading out. On his way past Tony's desk, he grabbed up an evidence bag from his backpack before snatching up one of the coffee cups in the trash and placing it inside. Once that was secured in his backpack he headed for the elevator. He would have to drop the cup and a swab of his own DNA off with his friend before heading home. Than he knew all he could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Paddington. He knew that name, he just couldn't remember from where. When he finally does, he knows it's not just a coincidence because Gibbs didn't believe in them and neither does he.  
**Categories:** AU, Tim/Tony-brothers. Family, friendship, drama, angst, hurt/comfort.  
**Tags/Spoilers:** Season 6, episode 17 "South by Southwest". Starts just after that episode ends.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its character. No money is made from this. It's only for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Sorry this took me so long guys, I was having troubles wording the first couple of paragraphs and I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted the end of the chapter to go. I have decided though that this story will not be that long. It'll only be a few more chapters at the least.

* * *

Tuesday they ended up catching the case of two missing female Navy officers which left the team rushing for answers to find them before it was too late. Gibbs had allowed Tim to leave early to pick Erin up from the airport and take her home for dinner around three that afternoon but he had to return to work after that. While he had been with Erin for the good hour and a half he had told her everything he had discovered over the weekend and that he was now waiting on the results from the DNA test. She also told him all about her weekend with her kid sister Lindsey.

Wednesday was pretty much the same deal. The team scrambled for answers on little sleep or food breaks. They stayed through the night and well into Thursday afternoon before they hit a break and found the two officers. They had been hiking and had an accident. Ashley Logan and Esther Reynolds were hospitalized with minor injuries but would both be fine. When Tim got home late Thursday evening it was to find Erin cooking dinner and Sarah sitting at the kitchen table making the salad. An envelope was sitting at the table next to her.

"It's the DNA test results." Erin told him as he kissed her cheek.

Tim nodded as he sat down at the table with Sarah. His kid sister smiled at him before her eyes turned towards the envelope now sitting in front of him. Tim was also just staring at the envelope, afraid to open it. He had a feeling he already knew what it was going to say. He, Timothy McGee, aka Timothy Paddington was the younger brother to one _Very_ Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" Sarah asked

Tim looked up from the envelope to find both Sarah and Erin now watching him. The table was set for dinner now. Returning to the envelope, he took a deep breath and picked it up. Turning it over, he slowly tore it open and pulled the piece of paper out. Reading through the paper, again he knew what it was already going to say.

"Well?" Erin asked her husband.

Tim looked up at his wife and sister again. "Tony and I are related."

"But you could still be cousins right? Not brothers." Sarah asked

Tim shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think it's possible. I couldn't find any other Caroline Paddington in Maryland or New York and I know Tony's mom was the only daughter, so was mine."

"So, she has to be the same woman which makes you guys brothers." Erin stated

"We'd have to be but I remember Tony saying that his mom died when he was eight. I would have just been born."

"Maybe Tony's dad lied?" Sarah asked, her eyes widening, "That would make Tony's dad, your dad right?"

"I don't know." Tim shrugged again, "If she had just left DiNozzo Sr possibly but she could have left him for another guy and then he left before I was born."

"There is only one way to find out, Tim." Erin started dishing out the food. "You have to talk with Tony, see about getting a DNA test done between you and his father."

"Yeah, I know." Tim set the paper down with a sigh before they all started digging into their food.

* * *

Three days had passed since Tim found out that he and Tony really were related. He still wasn't completely sure what he was expecting or even if what he had found out was a good thing for him. Sure he and Tony were like brothers most of the time and they were best friends but he wasn't sure how this was going to change their relationship towards each other now. For the last three days Tim found himself starting to talk with Tony about it but every time he would chicken out.

On the fourth day Tim had finally had enough and knew that he had to do something about what he had found out. After work he had driven around for almost three hours trying to decide how the best way to tell Tony. When he had finally parked his car and looked around as he hadn't been paying attention to where he was actually going, he found himself parked in Gibbs' driveway.

He had never actually been inside the older man's house save for that one time to help Ziva and really he had been rushed right down to the basement that time. It was only a little have eleven and he figured Gibbs would still be up and probably working on something in his basement. Before he really knew what he was doing, he was stepping into Gibbs' house and heading straight for the basement. When he reached the bottom step he found Gibbs sitting there on a stool, watching him.

"Boss."

"McGee, something you need?"

Tim nodded and trying to swallow down the lump in his throat, he replied. "I found something out a few days ago. Something that I don't really know what to do with or how to really process."

Gibbs nodded but didn't say anything, waiting for his youngest agent to continue.

"I found out I'm related to someone I've known for years and I'm not sure how well he'd take the news, if he'd think I was just joking around with him or not."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah." Tim nodded, but then froze as he heard one of the steps creak behind him.

When he turned around and looked up, Tony was standing just a few steps above him, a confused look on his face. Tim swallowed the lump in his throat again as nothing was said between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Paddington. He knew that name, he just couldn't remember from where. When he finally does, he knows it's not just a coincidence because Gibbs didn't believe in them and neither does he.  
**Categories:** AU, Tim/Tony-brothers. Family, friendship, drama, angst, hurt/comfort.  
**Tags/Spoilers:** Season 6, episode 17 "South by Southwest". Starts just after that episode ends.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its character. No money is made from this. It's only for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! It's a really short chapter but that's cause I wanted to get something out for this but my brain ain't working lately.

* * *

Tim and Tony sat across from each other at Gibbs' kitchen table. The team leader was leaning back against the counter watching them. Neither one of his agents had spoken to each other in the five minutes it took for him to get them upstairs from the basement and had made them all a cup of coffee. Neither younger man had even touched the mugs after Gibbs had set them in front of them a minute ago. The older man knew there was something going on with his youngest agent for the last couple of days but he could clearly say he didn't think this was the problem. To learn that his two agents were actually related and neither had known until recently shocked even him.

Finally Tony cleared his throat. "You said you found out you're related to me?"

Tim nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but what he didn't know. Snapping his mouth shut again, he tried to think over how the best way to word his thoughts to the other agent.

"How?"

"Um, that day you were trying to get a hold of that lawyer in London about your uncle."

Tony nodded, "Uncle Clive."

"Yeah." Tim cleared his throat and looked down at the table. "When you said the name Paddington I thought it was just a coincidence but it was bugging me so I had to find out."

"Find out what, McGee?" Tony asked when Tim seemed to come to a halt.

Looking back up from the table Tim replied, "I was born Timothy Paddington, not Timothy McGee."

"Okay, so we share a family name. How does that make us related Probie?"

Tim sighed, "My mother's name was Caroline Paddington and I know she had a brother named Clive. At first I thought maybe we could have been cousins because you had said once that your mom died when you were eight but my mom died when I was three."

"I didn't know your mom was dead." Tony leaned back in his chair.

"My biological mom, yes. I was adopted by Angela and Craig McGee just days later." Tim replied. "Angela was a nurse that befriended my mom while she was going through chemotherapy."

"So your Caroline Paddington and mine are the same woman?"

Tim nodded as he pulled the folded DNA test out of his pocket. He had planned on showing Gibbs as proof when talking to him; before Tony ended up showing up. Taking a deep breath, Tim slid the piece of paper across the table to the other agent. Tony watched him the whole time before snatching up the paper and unfolding it.

"What is this?"

"The DNA test that I had a friend run for me." Tim replied, "Against you and me."

Tony was silent as he studied the DNA test when suddenly he stood up so fast that his chair fell back and to the floor. He dropped the paper back onto the table, looked at Tim and was about to say something when he seemed to change his mind. He turned and fled the kitchen before either Tim or Gibbs could say anything more. Tim jumped when he heard the front door slam shut. Tim was frozen, he didn't know what to do as he watched Gibbs fix the chair, sit down and pick up the DNA test himself.

"You're sure about this, McGee?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, I am Boss. Tony and I are related. We're brothers."

Gibbs nodded but didn't say anything more as he studied the paper like Tony had just moments ago.

"If this goes the way I believe it will," Tim stood from the table, "You'll have my transfer request by Monday."

"What are you talking about, McGee?" Gibbs watched his youngest agent.

"Tony's upset, probably a little mad. I can't blame him after finding out what he just did but if he can't stand to have me on the same team I'm not going to fight him. I'll be asking for a transfer to another team or back down to cyber-crimes. I know Balboa's team is looking for a new teammate."

"McGee... Tim."

"Besides," Tim shrugged, ignoring Gibbs' interruption. "There are rules about family being on the same team and let's face it, Tony wouldn't last a day on someone else's team. You know how to keep him reined in and focused."

Before Gibbs could say anymore or stop him, Tim was heading for the door and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Paddington. He knew that name, he just couldn't remember from where. When he finally does, he knows it's not just a coincidence because Gibbs didn't believe in them and neither does he.  
**Categories:** AU, Tim/Tony-brothers. Family, friendship, drama, angst, hurt/comfort.  
**Tags/Spoilers:** Season 6, episode 17 "South by Southwest". Starts just after that episode ends.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its character. No money is made from this. It's only for fun.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much for the reviews, guys!

* * *

He had no idea where he was going, he was just putting one foot in front of the other. He vaguely remembered leaving his car at Gibbs' house as he just took off down the street. With no real destination in mind he just kept walking. Everything McGee had just told him, shown him on that paper were ringing through his mind. He wasn't sure how he should react to finding all that out. Not only had his own father possibly have lied to him about his mother; but he had a little brother. Not just any little brother; McGee was his little brother. McGee; his teammate, his best friend, the one that he's always considered his surrogate little brother for the last five years.

Tony had sensed that there was something wrong with his friend over the week and when McGee wouldn't talk to him about whatever was bothering the younger man; the Senior Field Agent had decided to go to Gibbs for some advice. He was surprised to find McGee's Porsche sitting in the boss' driveway when he had gotten there but he pulled up to the curb and headed inside for the basement anyway. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, okay he did but listening to McGee confess that he was related to Tony wasn't what he was expecting to have his best friend acting the way he had been throughout the week.

He couldn't understand why McGee hadn't just come to him about something like this. It wasn't like it only effected the younger man; it effected both of them. Because if it was true like McGee was claiming then that meant Tony's father did indeed lie to him but not only that; his mother had left him with his alcoholic father. He couldn't fathom any mother just leaving her child like that, especially if she had a second child she planned on raising herself. The anger built and his decision made, Tony turned around sharply and headed back towards Gibbs' house to confront the younger agent, his younger brother. He needed to know everything.

_His younger brother._

_Timothy McGee was his younger brother._

_His real life younger brother._

Tony stopped short just a few houses down from his bosses house and took a deep breath. Thinking it over, he found himself actually happy to learn he had a real blood-related little brother. He seemed able to breath easier as he started walking again and as he walked back into Gibbs' home he found he had a grin on his face. But when he walked into the kitchen only Gibbs was sitting there drinking his coffee. He didn't remember if Tim's car had still been in the older man's driveway or not.

"Where's Tim?"

"My guess is he's back home typing up his resignation letter."

"He's resigning!" Tony almost yelled, "Why? How? Didn't you try to stop him?"

"Didn't give me a chance DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, standing to refill his cup. "Said he'll transfer off the team if you're more comfortable with that. Either to Balboa's team or back down to cyber-crimes."

"He can't do that!"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned around to glare at his agent, only to find the kitchen now empty.

A moment later his front door was slamming shut and he listened as Tony drove off. Sighing, he headed down to his basement to resume the work he was doing before being interrupted by his boys.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tony was pulling up to Tim's apartment. He barely had the car turned off as he was rushing to get up to his little brother's apartment and stop him from transferring off the team. It wouldn't be the same if he was on a different team or down in cyber-crimes again. And if Tony was honest with himself, he really didn't like the idea of Tim, his little brother, his blood-related little brother on another team where he couldn't have his six.

He was soon pounding on Tim's apartment door. "I know you're in there, McGee!"

"Tony, it's after midnight, are you trying to wake all my neighbors?" Tim asked as he pulled open the door.

"You can't transfer off the team." Tony rushed as he stepped into the apartment.

He walked to the middle of the living room before turning around to face Tim, who was closing the door.

"It's for the best, Tony."

"No it isn't. I don't want you too so you can't."

Tim started laughing, "Just an hour ago you couldn't get away from me fast enough and now you don't want me to leave the team."

Tony sighed, "You dropped a huge bombshell on me. Until an hour ago I thought my mom died when I was eight. I just learned that not only was she still alive for another three years but she left me with Senior and had another kid. A brother I never knew about, again until an hour ago. But I thought about it, McGee and I'm happy about this."

"You are?" Tim had a look of doubt in his eyes as he watched the older agent.

Tony was smiling again, "Yes McDoubtful. I've already always thought of you as my little brother, nothing's really changed except that it's true. You really are my little brother."

"So you really are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am McGee." Tony nodded, "But there are some things we need to talk about."

"Like?" Tim now looked a little skeptical.

"Why you never told me you were adopted or that your real name is Timothy Paddington. We could have known we were brothers years ago." Tony smirked and Tim started laughing.

Tim popped a frozen pizza into the oven and pulled some beers from the fridge. They sat down on the couch and each told stories. Tim told him anything he could remember of his three years with their mother while Tony told him everything he could remember of his eight years with her and then the good stuff about their father. Neither brought up the fact that DiNozzo Senior didn't know about Tim and if he did, that opened up a whole other can of worms for the brothers. For the night, they didn't want to think about any of that.


End file.
